1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of bicycle saddles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been a practice to use rivets in attaching a cover member to its companion base structure. However, with the ever increasing labor costs and the importance of holding down the cost of a bicycle, it has become necessary to develop new techniques in the construction of bicycles, particularly in the art of manufacturing bicycle saddles. The current state of the art for bicycle saddles includes making these saddles entirely from plastic. This technique, of course, embraces new engineering philosophies and new problems keep surfacing as the state of the art progresses.
Applicant is aware of a U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,600, granted to Kutaguchi on May 31, 1977. It should be understood that applicant's device is not suggested or disclosed by the above mentioned Kutaguchi patent.